Emotionless
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: 10 years ago Jason left his family. Now, they want him back, and he wants them back. Can they be a real family? (Jason and Elizabeth...liason) Now COMPLETE (NEW AUTHORS NOTE)
1. Hey Dad

Disclaimer - I own nothing. ABC Daytime owns GH and it's char. I don't own the songs (unless i wrote them). I don't own Billy from GOOD CHARLOTTE (I WISH) or David from SIMPLE PLAN (wouldn mind owning him and pierre though.. but i don't) I do own Alexandra ... sorta..... she's my 3 month old god-daughter... (she has brown hair and blue eyes) i kinda own her but not really...  
  
Authors Note- Thanks to Brittany. She posts this for me, since ff.net doesn't like me. Read Shot in an Alley, Morgan Penthouse, and Family Relations by her. Check out my other fics.... I might change Billy, and David's looks. Alexandra is to little to know her actual looks... But it's a fic. Love ya Alex!  
  
Jason Morgan felt lousy. 10 years ago today he had left his family. He still loved Elizabeth with all his heart. How could he walk out on his wife and 3 children?  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Jason!!! How can you stand there and tell me your leaving? What happened to honor?" Jason watched as she shut their daughter's bedroom door quietly.  
  
"I'm leaving because of honor. I love you, and our children. I can't corrupt them. I'm messed up, Liz. Please, don't cry over me. Okay?" Jason Touched her arm. His heart broke when she flinched. When she spoke her tears were gone. Her tone was emotionless and icy.  
  
"Get out! Get away from me and MY children. Maybe Courtney will still take you back!" Jason watched as Elizabeth threw his things in a duffel bag and flung it at him. Her brown hair covering her eyes. That's how he left her. His sons were at school, his daughter was napping, and his wife was heart broken. **  
  
Jason picked up his ringing cell-phone. He knew it was Sonny. Sonny Corinthos called once a week to let Jason know how his family was doing. He couldn't believe his children were in a band, and actually were famous.  
  
"Morgan,"  
  
"Jason, the band is playing Madison Square garden tonight. Johnny is bringing you ticket up. Your family is in your hotel as we speak. They're there, Jase. You can see them if you want!" Before Jason could speak Sonny had hung up.  
  
Minutes Later there was a knock on his door. He opened it to reveal Johnny. The guard thrusted an envelope at him and went down the hall to 3 kids, and a woman. It was his family. Elizabeth looked as beautiful as ever. Their daughter, Alexandra had her mother's brown, curly hair, her mother's habit for nawing on her bottom lip, and her father's Icy, baby blue eyes. He looked on to the set of twins. Billy had brown hair like his mother and sister. David had blonde hair like his father, but streaked it with black. They all had his blue eyes.  
  
*** ** *  
  
At 13 Alex Hardy Webber Morgan knew how to survive. Her mother, and brothers taught her. Until she was 10 her mother refused help from her Uncle Sonny. Her Uncle Johnny helped them settle in. She layed down for a nap, and remembered back to when she was 3.  
  
**Flashback....  
  
Little Alex woke up from her nap 3 hours later. She rubbed her eyes groggily. She went to her door, and opened it.  
  
"Daddy!!! Daddy, I'm up!" Instead of her beloved father, her mother scooped her up. Elizabeth had been crying. Alex didn't want her Mommy. She wanted Daddy!  
  
"Where's my daddy? I don't want you! Mommy, I want daddy!" Elizabeth sat her daughter down on the bed.  
  
"Daddy went away. He's not coming back. It's just Alex, Billy, David, and Mommy now. Okay?"  
  
"Daddy dead?"  
  
"No, daddy just moved away. A vacation forever. Do you understand?" The child nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Mommy scared daddy away from Alex!" **  
  
"Alex?" She snapped out of her memory to find her brother by her side. She touched her cheeks, and felt her tears. Billy pulled her into a hug as David watched from the doorway.  
  
**  
  
David Webber Morgan watched his sister breakdown in his twin's arms. This had happened so much over the past 10 years. Alex and their Mother always had a tense relationship since their dad came back. David thought about how he used to hate his father. Right now, his whole family wouldn't be mad that he stayed away for 10 years. They missed him to much. They were going on stage in 3 hours. They had time to take an hour nap, then go to Madison Square to reherase, then get changed and go on. Alex's tears had subsided and they were getting ready. Tonight their father HAD to be there. Uncle Sonny promised he would be. That they would be a family again. His mother, elizabeth, was depending on this reunion.  
  
***Show time***  
  
Jason sat front row in a blue Tee-shirt, leather jacket, and blue jeans. He could see Elizabeth by the curtain backstage. The spot lights went on his children's faces. Jason listened to the songs as they played. After about an hour Alex got the microphone. She wiped away a few tears.  
  
"This next song is newer, and way more special. This next song goes out to our father, Jason. He's been gone for 10 years today. This one's for you daddy," The song began and Jason gave it his un-divided attention.  
  
" David - Hey Dad I'm writing to you Not to tell you, that I still hate you Just to ask you how you feel And how we fell apart how this fell apart,  
  
Billy - Are you happy out there in this great wide world? Do you think about your sons?  
  
Alex - Do you miss your little girl? When you lay your head down how do you sleep at night? Do you even wonder if we're all right?  
  
All - We're alright We're alright It's been a long hard road without you by my side Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life It's not OK but we're alright I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes But those were just a long lost memory of mine I spent so many years learning how to survive Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
David - The days I spent so cold, so hungry, were full of hate I was so angry, the scars run deep inside this tattooed body There's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm OK, I'm OK  
  
All - It's been a long hard road without you by my side Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life It's not OK but we're alright I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes But those were just a long lost memory of mine Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
Alex - And sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit That I miss you, said I miss you  
  
All - It's been a long hard road without you by my side Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life It's not OK but we're alright  
  
Billy - I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes But those were just a long lost memory of mine I spent so many years learning how to survive Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
Billy & David - And sometimes I forgive, yeah and this time I'll admit That I miss you, said I miss you...hey Dad "  
  
*******  
  
Jason got out of his seat and went up to Johnny who was head of protection.  
  
"Johnny, let me back there!" Johnny nodded and moved. When Jason was out of sight, Johnny pulled out his cellphone.  
  
"Boss, he's heading back," With that he hung up.  
  
****  
  
The band left the stage and hugged their mother. They turned when someone loudly cleared their throat.  
  
"Dad?" Billy and David asked shocked.  
  
"Daddy!" Alex shrieked as she flung herself into his arms.  
  
"Jason!" Elizabeth stood there shocked, and happy. Sonny's plan may have actually worked! 


	2. Knock it off Morgan

**This is going to be short… But I think you'll like the end of it**  
  
*!* I own nothing… I forever disclaim *!*  
  
Elizabeth was ecstatic. Her sons were hugging their father and Alex was holding on tight. Elizabeth didn't know if she'd ever let go. She stood there holding his gaze. No one talking, no one moving. Jason spoke first. But not to her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just left. You're my kids and I just left. I'm sorry. How do I make it up to you?" Alex tapped her chin.  
  
"I'll get back to you on that one, Okay Dad?" He nodded and shifted his arms around her again. His gaze staying on Liz.  
  
"Hello, Jason," She tried to keep her voice even, but it cracked with emotion.  
  
"Elizabeth," His voice was emotionless.   
  
"Knock it off, Morgan! Just shut up! Kids, I'm going to the hotel. FRANCIS!!" Francis appeared and Elizabeth stalked off with Francis on her heels.  
  
"Mom!" She was gone. Jason looked at his sons and then down at his daughter. First, he had to win his kids back. Then his wife. Jason Morgan was going to get his family back.   
  
"Daddy? Did you miss us?" Jason looked down at his daughter who was now standing with her brothers. The were gripping her shoulders. This answer was going to decided on if they could let him be there father. Jason walked over and picked her up. He spun her in circles.  
  
"Did I miss you?" He sat her down. "Of Course I missed you. I love you guys. I even missed your mother. I love her also. I just had to leave," Alex hugged her father again. Billy and David joined in and Elizabeth watched from a distance.   
  
"So, have you decided how I can make this up to you?" They nodded.  
  
"Why did you leave us, and our mother?" Billy answered for everyone.  
  
"Sit down… This may take awhile," Jason sighed and they took a seat in the dressing room. Jason took a deep breath before beginning. 


	3. Excuse Me?

*** This is for you my Sister Of The Moon.... Brittany, I can't wait for your review of this one!!!! Enjoy my friends! ***  
  
~!* Liz's hotel Room *!~  
  
"Damn it! Get ahold of yourself Morgan!" Morgan... Elizabeth Morgan. She was still married to Jason. She could have filed for a divorce 9 1/2 years ago. All she had to do was say Jason abandoned her. But that wasn't true. Jason didn't abandon her. Elizabeth slipped her heels off, and let her hair cascade down her shoulders. She made her way into the bathroom and took her makeup off carefully. Elizabeth took her clothes off and slipped into the shower. She turned the water as cold as she could make it and let the water beat down on her skin. After washing her hair and rinsing it she emerged. She slipped her robe on and went into the living room and poured some wine. Flicking on her children's new CD and putting on EMOTIONLESS she sank onto the couch.  
  
Elizabeth listened to the song once through. Then she ignored the music that was playing. She ran into her bedroom and dressed quickly. She slipped on her leather jacket and pulled out her engagment ring and wedding band. She placed the engagment ring on her left ring finger and smiled at the memory that popped into her mind.  
  
**Flashback....  
  
"Jason! Wake up!" Elizabeth giggled at her boyfriend. He rolled over in their bed and slipped an arm over her waist. He was so cute when he pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Nope! Get up, Morgan! Your making breakfast this morning! Fine, I'll be at Gram's house!" She kissed the back of his head and slipped out of bed. The second she stood up, Jason's body was up and out of bed. He raced to get dressed. Elizabeth watched Jason run downstairs and heard pans clanking. She fell into bed laughing. 15 minutes later Jason walked through the bedroom door with a breakfast tray. There were 3 covered plates. Jason opened the first to reveal fruit. Elizabeth allowed Jason to feed her. At least it wasn't soup. Jason lifted the lid on the second and Elizabeth let him feed her waffles with chocolate syrup. Elizabeth couldn't wait for the third plate. Jason lifted the lid to reveal a princess cut diamond ring. Liz gasped and smiled. Jason moved so his head was resting on her lap, gazing up at her.   
  
"Marry me?" Elizabeth held back the tears and nodded.  
  
"Yes!" She leaned down and kissed him.   
  
End of Flashback**  
  
Elizabeth smiled and brushed away a few tears. She forced herself to ignore their vows as the echoed in her head while she slipped her wedding band on. They were going to be a family...   
  
Elizabeth glanced at the empty hotel suite and knew Jason's was down the hall. He owned the hotel, and lived here. He has the entire 10 years. If Billy, David, or Alex found out that Elizabeth knew where Jason had been all along they would never forgive her. They could never know the truth. That she knew why he left, and where he was. There was more that they could never find out. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door with a destination. And Determination.  
  
** Madison Square Garden... The dressing room **  
  
"You want to know why I left? There is more then one reason. And you deserve to know them all. I left because I didn't want my family, the Quartermaine's, to get their claws in you. The only decent people in that entire family are your Aunt Emily and your Great Grand-Mother Lila. Maybe my cousin Dillion, I didn't take the time to find out. The rest of the Quartermaine's are sheer evil. I can't believe that I used to be one!"  
  
"Used to? How do you used to be someone?" Jason sighed and chose to answer this one insted of why he left first. But he wouldn't lie to his children anymore.  
  
"When I was younger, I was Jason Quartermaine. I was an aspiring med student with a brother, a new sister my parents just adopted, a loving mother, and a perfect grandmother. We were rich, and I had everything. One night AJ and I were fighting some more. We did that alot. AJ was drunk as usual. We got in a car. He wrapped it around a tree. Next thing I know is I woke up in the hospital, with peopel I didn't remember. My sister, Emily, she came in and I asked her if I should remember her. She just simply said 'Probably not. I was adopted about a year ago after my mother died of breast cancer.' She just sat with me and didn't force me for anything. Only her and Grand-mother did that. The doctor's said I had brain damage. That I wouldn't dream, and that I couldn't feel. The cold and extreme heat don't bother me much, but I can feel emotions. Your mother would paint and explain it, so that I could see it through her eyes. People called me 'The Borg' and I never bothered to correct them," Jason rubbed a hand over his face and when he dropped his hand into his lap he looked at his kids.   
  
"Wow!" Was all they said.  
  
"Daddy, why did you leave us?" Jason knew he had to answer now. There was no way around it.  
  
"I left, becau-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Alex, Jason, David, and Billy all stared at Elizabeth at her sudden out burst. She suddenly paled and stumbled.  
  
"Mom!" David.  
  
"Mother?" Billy.  
  
"Mommy?!" Alex.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Jason raced over and caught her as she fell. Jason lowered Elizabeth and himself to the ground. He placed her head in his lap and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Come on, Lizzie. Wake up! Open those big brown eyes of yours! COME ON ELIZABETH!!!!" Liz stirred and opened her eyes carefully. Raising a hand to Jason's face. He reveled in the feel of the cool metal of her rings. He touched her face with his own left hand. She loved the feeling of his rings caressing her face. Momentarily oblivious to the face that their 3 kids were watching them.  
  
"Do they know?" He shook his head.  
  
"Good, they can't!" Jason's head jerked up to glance at his kids. They were stunned.  
  
"Excuse me?!?!?!?!" Elizabeth's gaze kept bouncing from Jason to their children. They had to avoid the truth. At All Costs! They were so close and they couldn't fail now!  
  
**** That was payback for the Shot cliffhanger, Brit! HeHeHe!!!!! Stay tuned! and REVIEW!!!!!! **** 


	4. Stuck song by stacie orrico

** I didn't plan on updating this yet. But Sister of the Moon is persistent. I probably have told you to read my 3 favorite Liason Fics.  
  
A ROAD NOT YET TAKEN by Omally (I love it, She is very talented) SHOT IN AN ALLEY by Sister of the Moon (This story is terrific. She thrives on reviews! Trust me, if you like liason, you'll like this) LIZZIE'S SECRETS by Breakable Doll (Some hard issues, but great writing)  
  
These are all terrific, brilliant stories. They are among many on my favorite list. I love the author's work, and their writing. All Liason Stories and all very well written. I have another liason fic.. Save Me. But mine aren't near as good as these 3. Okay, I think I'll shut up now! **  
  
*!* The Dressing Room *!*  
  
Liz knew they were in trouble and sought out a lie. Fast.  
  
"I thought he was telling you why Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly got married. That is one story you guys don't need to hear!" Alex nodded in understanding.  
  
"No, we were asking why Dad left us. But I guess we should head back to the hotel and rest. Do you have your meds mom?" David kneeled next to their mother. She nodded and he ushered his siblings out of the room.  
  
"That was close, Jase!" Jason looked down at the woman in his arms. She was beautiful, and the love of his life. He knew what she was afraid of them knowing and he was also. Yet, he didn't want to lie to his kids anymore. They'd been lied to for 10 years. That was enough.  
  
"The next time they ask, I have to tell them. Elizabeth, I can't lie to them their whole lives. It's not fair!" He knew he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time when a flame burst into her eye.  
  
"If you tell them, I'LL be the one leaving. Our children will hate me for it. I hate me for it!"  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
"JASON!"  
  
She flew out of his embrace and out the door. Jason knew trouble was coming. When she got angry or upset, she got drunk. An angry, alone, drunk Elizabeth only brought trouble. In the past Jason had been with her and it was okay, but he wasn't with her this time. There was one other time in particular when she had gone out alone. That was the night he met her. It was after Lucky Spencer had been assumed dead in a fire. She had dressed to kill and went to Jake's looking for trouble. She had found it, but to much of it. Jason had stepped in and saved her. At the time she was just Lucky's Girlfriend and Jason's kid sister's best friend.  
  
Then she asked if he knew what nothing felt like. To have everything you want and have it ripped away until all you had was nothing. Until your whole life was nothing. And he answered her. Simply. "That's where I live" After that they shared their souls with each other. They knew each other's past as well as their own. As if they lived it. When Elizabeth told him about her rape it felt worse then being shot or stabbed. Both of which Jason dealt with almost daily. That was when he knew he was falling in love with her.  
  
Then he was shot. A meeting turned bad and Jason was hit. Elizabeth had been taken a walk to the Jason's old box car, because Lucky lived in it after Jason. She found him, and nursed him back to health. The thought of Soup still haunts him.  
  
Then Lucky came back and Elizabeth choose an emotionless relationship over Jason's love. Jason went to Italy, but Elizabeth quickly called him back. Shortly after that they were married. Lucky became a friend to them both, and life went on.  
  
Jason snapped out of it and jumped to his feet. He had to find her. He looked at his watch. He had wasted 20 minutes just thinking about the past. About their past. He ran out the door and headed to the one place in all of New York City that she'd be at. Jake's.  
  
About 2 years after he left Jake sold the bar to some sleaze named Coleman who used to own a strip joint. Jake then moved to the city, opened a bar, and still lives in Jason's hotel. This bar is exactly like then one in Port Charles and Jason goes there frequently. Every time he steps through the doors it's like he's back in port charles. It's an exact replica. The only difference was there were no rooms upstairs yet. Jake was debating if she wanted to change the upstairs into boarding. Jason knew Sonny had told Elizabeth about Jake's. That had to be where she was.  
  
Jason jumped on his bike and headed towards the bar. Sure enough when he opened the doors he saw Jake and an already very drunk Elizabeth talking. Jake waved him over as Elizabeth downed another beer and took another.  
  
"She's just chugging them. She's had at least 13 since she came here. And at first we were just talking and she wasn't drinking. Then she started slamming them. I convinced her to stay at the bar and talk to me instead of going to dance and play pool. The guys were trying to make a move on her, but knew not to interrupt me. Jason, I'm worried about her!"  
  
Jason turned when he heard a dozen wolf whistles. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw Elizabeth dancing on a nearby pool table. The song she had been dancing to ended and one of her favorite songs started. She instantly started singing along with it.  
  
"I can't get out of bed today, or get you off my mind. I can't seem to find a way to leave this love behind. I ain't trippin. I'm just missin you. Ya know what I'm saying. Ya know what I mean. You kept me hanging on a string, while you make me cry. I tried to give you everything, but you just gave me lies."  
  
"I ain't trippin, I'm just missin you. Ya know what I'm saying. Ya know what I mean. Every now and then, when I'm all alone. I'll be wishin you'd call me on the telephone. Say you want me back, but you never do. I feel like such a fool. There's nothing I can do. I'm such a fool for you. I can't take it! What am I waiting for? My heart's still breaking. I miss you even more and I can't fake it. The way I could before. I hate you, but I love you. I can't stop thinking of you. It's true, I'm stuck on you."  
  
"My love's a broken record that's been skipping in my head. I keep singing yesterday. Why we gotta play these games we play? I ain't trippin. I'm just missin you. Ya know what I'm sayin. Ya know what I mean. Every now and then, when I'm all alone. I'll be wishin you'd call me on the telephone. Say you want me back, but you never do. I feel like such a fool. There's nothing I can do. I'm such a fool for you."  
  
"And I can't take it. What am I waiting for? My heart's still breaking I miss you even more, and I can't fake it the way I could before. I hate you but I love you. I can't stop thinking of you. It's true. I'm stuck on you!"  
  
Jason stepped in when a guy tried to get to friendly. He pulled her down from the table and she slapped his shoulder.  
  
"Elizabeth, you've performed for all the nice drunk customers. Now, why don't we either play some pool or go talk somewhere. Okay?" She shook her head at him.  
  
"Nope! See, I am going to get another beer and then we're going to dance. Since you interrupted me up there. You can dance with me down here!" She pointed from the pool table to the floor and then got her beer. She drank it in 3 sips and sat the bottle on a nearby table. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed to the end of the song. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"Jake! Can I have another? Please! I promise to be good!" Jake looked at Jason who nodded. Jake pulled another beer out and Elizabeth walked over to get it. She tripped at least 5 times each way. She was laughing at herself and sat down with Jason. She leaned towards him and whispered.  
  
"Ya know why the kids can't find out the truth?" He shook his head.  
  
"Because if they found out that I knew where you were, and that those 'gallery trips' were to come see you they'd freak out!" Elizabeth continued to ramble, and Jason just smiled and nodded.  
  
The night was just beginning and Elizabeth was only going to keep drinking. Jason figured that if he cut her off her so soon, she'd run off and get drunk somewhere else and Jason couldn't watch her. If she got smashed her at Jake's, Jason could watch her and make sure no one got to her. Jason slowly sipped his drink as Elizabeth drank one after another. One good thing came from Elizabeth getting drunk and that was that later she would tell him anything he wanted to know, and she never lied when she was drunk. Jason loved her drunken confessions. 


	5. Drunk Liz's Confession Pt 1

*!* I am writing this chapter to spare me from having certain people who may beg me for this chapter. I'm not naming anyone. LOL! This is obviously part 1 of Liz confessing. So, I might have to listen to the begging anyway. Not that I care really. I'm just happy about the impending Liason reunion. (With Courtney running Elizabeth over with a car and making her blind. I am wondering why Jason isn't madder. I think that Courtney is going to pay after the Journey Wedding. And then Alicia's contract is up and Liason will be back and in full force!) I am rambling again! Okay, I'll be quiet. Read and Review (R&R) *!*  
  
*!* Jake's Bar in New York City *!*  
  
"Elizabeth, you've had at least 20 beers. Your past oblivion. Think you're done yet?" She swayed in her chair. Her balance was gone. She laughed at nothing in particular.  
  
"No! Lighten up, Husband!" She waved to Jake for another and gulped that on as well.  
  
"Elizabeth, do you want to drive down to the bridge?" Her head popped up.  
  
"Can I drive?" Jason laughed. He'd be able to hold her on the bike better if she did drive. So, he nodded.  
  
"Goody! I haven't driven your bike in. How long?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"You drove the last time we were together. That was 2 years ago. The night we had that fight. You okay?" Concern swept over Jason's features when her smile dropped from her face and her eyes darkened with despair.  
  
"When you left me. You left our kids for 10 years, and you left me for 2 years. I remember. Can we just go? It takes hours to get there. Jase, let's go!" Elizabeth stumbled to her feet and tried to tug him to his feet and out the door. Jason began to stand and she tumbled backwards. Jason grabbed her by her forearms and stood the rest of the way up. He helped her out the door and onto his bike. He held onto her as he climbed behind her. He placed his hands over hers on the handle bars and started the bike. They headed back to the outskirts of Port Charles.  
  
Once they arrived at their destination, Jason lifted her off the bike and sat her on the ground with her back to the bridge wall. She pulled her hair out of its confining ponytail. She shook her head and let her hair fall loose around her face. It was shorter then he remembered. He still wanted to knot his fingers in her hair while they kissed. Elizabeth looked up and smiled a goofy smile at him.  
  
"Did you know that I have only slept with you my whole ENTIRE life?" She laughed it off, and Jason smiled.  
  
"Well, I only slept with Courtney once. And that was because you went back to Lucky and she was in Italy. I even called her Elizabeth while we were together. Did you know that?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, but I like knowing it. Want to know about my childhood?" Jason nodded and she tried to stand, but failed and sat back down. Jason moved and sat next to her.  
  
"When I was 10 Grams came to visit us. Steven and I were always close as kids, but when I hit 13 we grew apart. Sarah and I hated each other since the day I was born. Grams always seemed to favor me until Sarah moved out to live with her. Grams took me to the Zoo, the park, shopping, and everywhere else I want to go. Sarah got very jealous that Grams only took me and no one else. She took my favorite stuffed teddy bear that gramps gave me and Cut its head off. She did worse then that. She trashed my room and told our parents that I didn't clean it up. I got grounded for weeks and had to clean it by myself. She was always torturing me. I hate Sarah!" She hit her fist onto the ground.  
  
"Well, Sarah doesn't deserve a sister like you. Neither does Steven, or your parents. You to good for them all. You're too good for me," He hung his head low.  
  
"Jason! I am not! I love you!" Jason kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you too!" Jason knew that the confessions were only beginning. 


	6. Can you?

*!* This chapter may be short, I don't know. But it will have you wanting more. That I promise! This chap. Is for Becca, Daddy Stevie, Omally, and Sister of the Moon! Just wait and read on! And don't forget to Review! Also don't forget my other liason story, Save Me, and my P.C. (jack and Livvie with a little bit of passions) story, Always and Forever. Well, I'll let you read this! *!*  
  
"Do you think our candles are still there?" She pointed to the statue of the girl. They had cracked the base and hid candles, matches, and other things in there. It had taken a lot of work, but they had done it. Jason cocked his head to the side and shrugged his shoulders with a grin.  
  
"I never checked. I've come out her tons of times since our fight, but I never checked. I just sat and waited," He leaned back and watched her study him.  
  
"Wait for what?"  
  
"Not what. Who. And the who is you," She giggled and poked his ribs.  
  
"You rhymed! Jason Morgan, the new Dr. Seuss!" She laughed and he joined her. He draped his arm comfortably on her shoulders. She got on all fours and crawled carefully towards their hiding spot. She pushed the right stone and pulled the other one out. She reached in and pulled out the contents.  
  
"Blankets, 7 candles, a flashlight, my jacket, spare keys to the penthouse and your bike, and the spare gun. It's all here!" She handled the gun perfectly.  
  
"May I practice?" He debated. She was holding a loaded gun, and if he pissed her off by saying No, She could shoot him and not know why she did it. Or he could let he shoot at the other old statues. He decided to 'help' her shoot. He nodded.  
  
"Only if you let me help you. Okay?" She nodded and he helped her stand. She pressed her body against his, and his fingers overlapped hers while she clutched the gun, and fired. She emptied the gun into 3 different statues, and then turned her attention on the candles. He slid a new clip in and put the gun back in its hiding spot. She was biting her lip in thought.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts, Miss. Webber?" She looked at him surprised.  
  
"Well, Miss. Webber isn't around anymore. I'm Mrs. Morgan. Mrs. Jason Morgan. And I'd take a lighter or matches instead of a penny. Deal?" He nodded and handed her a lighter.  
  
"What were you thinking about, Mrs. Morgan?" He asked with a wicked grin. 'Control yourself, Morgan! She's drunk off her ass!'  
  
"Just that my husband is the sexist man on the planet. And I hid him from our own children for 10 years, because of-"He silenced her with a light sweep of her lips.  
  
"Well, your sexy husband is lucky, because you are so beautiful. Inside and Outside. And I am sure you and your husband have a good reason for hiding him from your kids. But let's not discuss that!" She nodded and returned his kiss with a quick one of her own.  
  
"I do love you, and I forgive you. It took me so long to realize, that I wasn't as mad as I thought I was. You caught me in an awkward position with my ex- fiancée. So, you went and got smashed. I walk in to apologize, and see Courtney hanging off you. Nothing happened between Lucky, and Me. Just like nothing happened between Courtney, and you. No harm, no foul. I forgive you now, and I want you to forgive me. Can you do that? Can you forgive me, trust me, and love me?" She touched his face lightly.  
  
"I was never mad. I have nothing to forgive you for. I've always trusted you, and loved you. I might have been mad for 5 minutes, but after that first drink the anger was gone. And when you walked in yelling I knew you were mad. I forgave you then, and I swear nothing happened between Courtney and me. She wanted something to happen, but I wouldn't let it no matter how drunk I was. I would never betray you like that. You should know that by now! I love you, trust you, and I've forgave you long ago. I always have and always will love you, trust you, and forgive you. But, can you forgive me, Love me, and Trust me forever?" She nodded.  
  
"Yes, I can. I always have and always will!" She squeezed his hand.  
  
"Are you just saying this because you're drunk?" She shook her head.  
  
"No, I am saying this, because I love you. And I want you back in our home, with me and our kids. At least think about it! Please?" She pouted pathetically. And he nodded.  
  
"I'll think about it. I don't want to rush things, and ruin what we have going here. Dance with me?" She nodded and they stood. They danced to their own silent music and enjoyed the feel of each others arms. Jason shut his eyes like Elizabeth. That's why they didn't notice someone creep up behind them with a knife in their hand. They didn't know until Elizabeth cried out in pain and then went limp in Jason's arms.  
  
He cradled her in his arms pleading with her to wake up. He had to get his cell phone and call Sonny or Johnny, but knew if he let her go he might lose her.  
  
Elizabeth might die.  
  
*!* HAHAHA! {Laughs evilly}. I want REVIEWS!!!! Come on, I just stabbed Liz! And you don't know if she is okay (I may end the story and she may die... you don't know... I do!) And you don't know who did it. You have to review. *!* 


	7. It's Over!

**This will be SHORT. It is the end. And it is SAD, and I warn you that it deals with 'touchy' subjects. But within the next 24 hours I will have a new liason fic up. There will be a preview at the end of here.... read on**  
  
Jason carried her into the penthouse where the doctor was waiting. He stepped back and let the doctor work on Elizabeth. He waited in the hall and fell crying 5 minutes later. He knew.   
  
Elizabeth was dead.   
  
Sonny and Carly raced up the stairs when they heard their best-friend's loud sobs.  
  
"Jason? Jase, what happened? Oh god!" Carly ran to him and enveloped her in his arms. Sonny sat next to them. His daughter, his sister, his best friend was dead. Elizabeth was all this to Sonny. She was family. Just like Jason. The doctor exited the bedroom with a sad expression on his face. He confirmed what they knew.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Morgan. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry!" The doctor left at Sonny's nod.  
  
"Jason! She can't be dead. NO!" Carly gripped him harder. She let go and fell into Sonny's lap. They just sat in the hall crying for what seemed like hours. Finally, Sonny and Carly left to tell Morgan, Michael, Steve, and Rebecca that their Aunt Elizabeth was dead. Jason stood on his shaky legs and entered the bedroom. She was laying there, covered in blood. Her lips blue. He moved to the dresser and pulled out his gun. He placed it to his head and pulled the trigger. It was all over. For every member of the Morgan Family.  
  
Jason walked peacefully towards the light. That's when he heard her voice. She was yelling at him.  
  
"JASON MORGAN! You had to go and kill your damn self!" Jason laughed when she came into view.  
  
"You were gone. I felt it. My family was gone. What did you want me to do?" His words were confirmed when he saw his kids and his wife.  
  
"Lily is nice. And Carly and Sonny's son is adorable. We're glad you here, jase!" Jason hugged his family. They were together again. Forever.  
  
**Okay, no preview right now... It'll be up later tonight (the first chap). Sorry, Sister of the Moon! Look for my new story** 


	8. Author's Note Answers to your Questions

This is a special author's note.. I realize that you think the ending sucks, and if I were just a reader, and not the writer I would also. So, I am writing this Author's Note to fill in what I accidentally left out, and a preview of my new story (which the first chapter is up). I have had 3 main questions asked about the ending, and I am going to answer them now.  
  
Q1) who stabbed Elizabeth? A1) Tom Baker was just released from Jail and stabbed her.  
  
Q2) how did their kids die? A2) They were hit by a drunk driver. It shows that they died at the end when Jason meets with Elizabeth.  
  
Q3) why did I end the story? A3) I was just going to torture you with the thought of her dying, but then I decided to let her die, and write a sequel, but then I decided to just write the plot of the sequel in another story, and ended Emotionless. I know Jason was selfish to commit suicide, but if you think of the ending it's kinda bittersweet. They died, but are together as a family in heaven. (not to push religion) It all kind of fell into place. I hope this helps.  
  
Here is your preview of the story that's already up kinda.. But for those of you who haven't read it, or haven't REVIEWED!  
  
-Jason swung the door open to a tearful Corinthos family.  
  
"Have you seen the news?" Jason shook his head no.  
  
"Turn it on. Pick any channel. It'll be on," Jason flicked the T.V. on and instantly his heart sunk. Running across the screen in bold letters was.  
  
'Elizabeth Spencer Dead, Murder or Accident?'-  
  
-"Laura asked if I wanted to say anything. And I do, if I can just figure out how. I feel so lucky to have had Elizabeth in my life. I guess what I wanted to tell you was Elizabeth saved my life. If you know me, you know that I have trouble saying how I feel. She literally picked me up off the ground from the snow and the ice, and took care of what hurt and watched over me at night a few years ago. And this is why it's not right that she's gone. Someone who--who saves a life should have an extra life. More time, not less. Elizabeth would walk into a room, and you just had to look in her direction. She had a light that radiated from her. When she helped me that one winter after we met, I opened my eyes and she was by my side. And the light from her reflected off the snow. She looked like an angel. She was an angel. I used to take her for rides on my bike, and she told me that the wind was so loud, that she couldn't think. That's what it's supposed to do. She painted a picture for me of what it looks like from my bike. She painted me the wind. I will always be in Elizabeth's dept. I will always love her, and miss her with all my heart. Elizabeth was my best friend, and my soul mate. That saying 'you don't know what you have until you lost it' is right. I'd give all my money, and all my power just to have her shoot a glare at me and then laugh, because she couldn't really stay angry at me," -  
  
-Elizabeth couldn't move her arms, or legs. You couldn't tell she was moving. And unless you knew she had drunk that drug, you would think she was really dead. Her heart shattered as everyone spoke, but her eyes wouldn't open, and her mouth wouldn't work either. Jason never opened up that much and he would never know that she loved him with all her heart and soul. The priest finished the sermon and everyone came to look at her one more time. She listened to them whisper words to her.-  
  
Okay, there are three little previews from chapter 1.. now go read WHAT MEANS THE MOST and review! Lol.. Thanks to all of those who read EMOTIONLESS and reviewed, they mean a lot to me. Thanks to Omally, and Sister of the Moon for their pep talks online. Thanks to those who read, but didn't review (I wish you would!) Thanks, and this is the end of Emotionless! 


End file.
